Fighting the Darkness
by tawnyclaw
Summary: A little poem about Brambleclaw's struggle. :)


Ok, I haven't tried a lot of poetry, so here goes . . .

*Clears throat*This poem is called Fighting the Darkness, and it is dedicated to Brambleclaw. Enjoy!

A bouncing kit, young and carefree, I saw no darkness anywhere.

One sister I had, Tawnykit,

My love for her had no compare.

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

This red cat, pelt like blazing flame

He stares at me with narrowed eyes

Fireheart is his name

What darkness he within me spies?

One day in the bramble den

Goldenflower admits

Our father, great and powerful,

We couldn't have known,

We were only kits!

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw a darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I'm not like my kin

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right

Apprenticed to Fireheart

I see it it in his eyes

He doesn't trust me

He thinks I'm like father, but that's lies.

One dark gathering

A new ShadowClan leader

Tigerstar, my father

And my sister, he steals her

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

Tawnypaw is gone,

I miss her tons and tons

But when I hear about Scourge,

I hope my sister runs

The great battle comicoming,

I'm not allowed to fight

Scourge defeated, father dead?

How can this be right?

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

Warrior now, Brambleclaw

Fighting for the light

I get a sign from StarClan

How can this be right?

I meet with the others

At Fourtrees, wary, unknown

We must go on a journey,

To find The clans a new home

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

I journey to find Midnight

Braving Twolegplace

But when I look at Squirrelpaw

I can't forget her face

Listening to Midnight

Hearing what to do,

Returning to the Clans

Fit warriors, so few

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

The journey through the mountains

Hunting with the tribe

We finally made it

We're lucky we survived

Ambition grips me now

Firestar needs ME

I'm ready to do anything

To be a deputy

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

A dream one night

My father again?

He's dead, but now

Could he be my friend?

Hawkfrost trains with me

In the dreams at night

He's only making us stronger

How is this not right?

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

Mudclaw is a traitor

This I know isn't right

Hawkfrost is on his side though

On who's side will I fight?

Mudclaw is dead, thank StarClan

Still training at night

Squirrelflight hates me

Ashfur isn't right

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

I'm finally the deputy,

Happy as can be

Yet I will meet Hawkfrost

Agreeing gladly

Starting to wonder,

Could this be wrong

I saw Tawnypelt refuse

These nights, they stretch long

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

I'm meeting my half brother

When I hear a yelp

Firestar, my leader

I'm the only one to help

Struggling, indecided

Blood or Clan comes first?

My loyalty inside

Competing with bloodthirst

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

I snap out of it,

my leader lives on

Hawkfrost, trying to kill me

Blood spills at dawn

Crimson everywhere,

My kin lies still

I'm never going back there

The dreams where I was taught to kill

They saw a darkness inside me

They saw darkness within

I told them blood isn't everything

I"m not like my kin.

For I was born to fight the darkness

Born to see the light

Everything they said about me

I can't let them be right.

I desert the dreams

Better off kind

Tigerstar is not my kin

That morning was a sign

I will be loyal to the end

Leader or not

My heart lies with my Clan

And the Dark Forest can rot!


End file.
